Umbrella
by RainyDayReading
Summary: Arthur offers to walk Molly home through the pouring rain. :: A college!AU written for Danie


**Umbrella**

 _ **for Danie**_

* * *

 _A/N: Prompts will be included at the end, so as not to spoil anything. Enjoy :)_

* * *

Arthur Weasley pushed open the doors exiting Hogwarts University, feeling free and liberated- he had handed in his essays, finished all his reports, and the bookbag on his shoulder felt lighter than it had in ages.

He stepped out of the building and into the parking lot-

\- only to be instantly drenched by the pouring rain.

Arthur let out a sigh and slung his bag onto the concrete ground, kneeling to rummage through it. He withdrew a closed, neon-yellow umbrella.

Not that it would do much good now, since he was already soaking wet, but Arthur opened the umbrella anyway, holding it above his head.

Wind howled in his face, plastering his red hair to his forehead. He shivered, his waterlogged clothes clinging uncomfortably to his skin.

He started to cross the parking lot, only to stop in his tracks at the sound of a very familiar voice.

"No, I just-" the voice was saying, and Arthur turned.

Standing in the middle of the parking lot, rain falling all around her, was Molly Prewett. Arthur stared at her for a moment. He recognized her from his history class, and she had always seemed like a happy, cheerful person; now, though, she seemed tense, her crimson curls sopping wet and her eyes narrowed slightly as she spoke tersely into her cell phone.

"I didn't-" Molly said into the phone, breaking off with a loud sigh. "Fine. Never mind. I can walk. Bye."

With that, she hung up, jamming the phone into the back pocket of her jeans, which were darkened with rain water.

Arthur shifted uncomfortably on his feet, rain splattering against his yellow umbrella. He had the feeling of intruding on something private, but just before he could make his escape, Molly turned to him.

"Oh, hi, Arthur," she called, offering a weak smile and wave.

With that, she walked over to him- no, walked wasn't the right word, Arthur decided. More like… she floated. Even though she was soaking wet, Molly was tall, willowy, and utterly graceful.

Basically, she was Arthur's complete opposite.

"H- Hi, Molly," Arthur stammered out. He inwardly cringed. He had never been good at talking to pretty girls.

Molly stopped just in front of him. She was almost a full head taller, and Arthur tilted his face up to look at her. Water droplets trickled off her forehead and ran into her bright eyes. She blinked them away.

"So…" Molly said, rubbing the back of her neck. "Are you on your way home?"

"Yeah," Arthur replied, glancing uncomfortably down at the concrete ground.

Rain continued to splash all around them, the deafening roar of droplets the only sound filling the awkward silence.

Molly cleared her throat. "Mind if I walk with you? My ride home was cancelled, and I don't really have anywhere else to go, so…"

"Sure," Arthur said, honestly surprised. He held the umbrella up higher. "I know you're already drenched, but…"

Molly laughed, a clear, happy sound. "Thanks." She stepped under the umbrella, so close that Arthur could feel the heat radiating off her skin.

They began to walk through the empty parking lot, heading towards the open gate that marked the end of campus property.

"Do you live near here?" Molly continued, and Arthur was grateful for her attempt at small talk.

"Not too far," he answered. "Three blocks. You?"

"Five blocks."

"I can walk you home, if you want," Arthur found himself offering. The words tumbled out of his mouth, and he flushed scarlet. Why had he even asked? He had barely talked to Molly before today; she would probably think he was creepy or strange.

But Molly just grinned. "Really?"

"I- I mean, yeah," Arthur mumbled. "If you want. Like, if that's okay with you."

Molly's grin widened. "That would be great, thank you."

Arthur couldn't help but grin back.

They talked as they exited campus and continued down the sidewalk. Mostly about school- which professors they liked best, which professors gave the most homework, which classes were the most fun…

She was surprisingly easy to talk to.

"Here we are," Molly announced suddenly, and Arthur was jolted back into reality, where they were both huddled together under a cramped yellow umbrella, rain falling in sheets all around them.

Arthur glanced up. They had stopped in front of a quaint, painted, white-shuttered house.

He turned, ready to bid Molly goodbye, and suddenly realized that they were much closer than he had previously thought. Their noses were almost brushing, and he found himself noticing the light scattering of freckles across her cheeks and the droplets of rainwater that had beaded in her long eyelashes.

Molly blinked once, eyes glimmering. "Thank you for walking me home, Arthur," she said softly.

Arthur nodded once, not trusting himself to speak.

And then, with a quick grin, Molly skipped out from under the umbrella. Heavy rain immediately crushed down on her, but her step remained light and airy as she hurried up to her front porch.

Just before she pulled open the front door, she turned back and waved.

And Arthur, one hand still clutching tight to the handle of his neon yellow umbrella, waved back.

* * *

 _Drabble Game Challenge_

 _For Danie - Pairing: MollyArthur - Prompt: Rain_

 _HPFC_

 _Ultimate Writer Challenge - "Write a het (f/m) fic." - 2/2 complete_

 _Criminal Minds Character Category Competition - Competiton: Kate Callahan - "Write about Molly Weasley."_

 _Ultimate AU Prompathon Challenge - Location/Time AU - "college!AU."_

 _The Golden Snitch_

 _Centaurus, Aurora - Through the Universe Challenge - "30. Celestial Equator - (ship) MollyArthur."_

 _Lumos!_

 _Ravenclaw House - Emotional Range of a Teaspoon Challenge - "Awkward."_


End file.
